Talk:Renji Abarai, Uryū Ishida
Conclusion I think that Renji and Uryū's battle with Szayel Aporro is concluded in Episode 164 and is reconcluded in Episode 200. If someone else thinks different, so it's his choice.--Gran Danku 19:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) That is just lacking in facts. Szayel left the room in episode 200 to change and then came back to finish the battle. He had not even gone resurecction yet. Conclusions of battles are when the fighting actually ends. Look at the title of this page. Mayuri had not even arrived in episode 164 yet. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Seperate fights I think this fight should be split into at least two different fights considering the circumstance of the battle. Szayel left the original fight to prepare giving Renji and co a chance to escape. After the group was defeated in the second fight Mayuri arrived and defeated Szayel without the others help. Then you have to account for Nel's fracion fighting Szayel which could even be considered a seperate fight or included to Renji's and also Nemu who had a role in Szayel's defeat. Of course the practical benifit of spliting the fight is that the page can be shortened. Kiisama (talk) 06:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely not. Having no understanding about fight summaries are done on this site or assuming so from looking at other sites, this does not hold here. The fight is the way it is because this was not a considerable separation in time between combat. This a continuation of the same fight with a few minutes pause if any. Secondly Nel's fraccion didn't participate actively in the fight but more then supportive role being damaged and not actually inflicting any damage themselves. Mayuri's arrival didn't end the fight or stop it, it was still a continuation of the same fight with a new combatant. Nemu had no role in his defeat but indirectly which provided in the summary already, it doesn't make her a combatant in any way. Secondly no fan or user ever determines whether a page on the site is too long. This site is based on in depth bleach information the policies of the site are not set to accommodate personal tastes of casual readers who dont appreciate the work done here and we dont force anyone to come to the site. If you dont like it dont read it. Also the specific point of the creation of the fight summaries is to give in-depth detail to the fights between characters in bleach. In the experience of those complaining of long pages this site is not for you, looking at regular information on other sites or wikipedia is more in line with the small amount of information that someone of your tastes are looking for.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:22, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Jesus, no need to have a go, did I upset you or harm you in a former life? I never said anything was wrong with the writing or length itself, just that it may be worth splitting into different fights. If the structure of the site is the way it is for a reason then fine but nobody said that I can't make suggestions. I've read about the format (thank you very much) but never thought I couldn't offer up my views. The time period when the group tried to escape is actually unknown (could be an hour for all we know) as we cut to Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, a time in which Szayel had time to recover from the first bout without interruption, so I don't know what you’re talking about there. Second Nels Fracion clearly had a larger role. You clearly missed the part where they nearly killed Szayel and came much closer to doing so than the other two. Saying they didn't participate actively is demeaning to these characters. Third if I thought I had power over how the fight was structured I would have just changed it without taking the time to make a constructive response and clearly care enough about the site to make said response. If you don't like it don't read it. I shall wait for someone more constructive. Fourth complaining when? For your information you don't have a select club who are the only one's visiting the site. There are others who come to the site wanting detailed info but are not regulars or in the process of actively editing. In the interest of those with difficulties who struggle with a full page of nonstop writing it may be wise to listen to the suggestions of those outside your bubble. Oh and Happy New Year. Kiisama (talk) 03:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The point being is im the one that runs the fight summaries there is no other person to wait for on that point. Also no one said anything about having a select club in fact the point is the site caters to those seeking in depth information whether regular user or not. Your previous statements insinuate having alot of information is wrong. As I have said if you have a problem with the site your not forced to come here. You either appreciate it or dont. My bubble deals in complete indepth information. Your insinuation of that being pointless nonstop information is insulting to users and the site and as stated the options are what we have or wikipedia or some other site with a few lines of information. Maybe you'll remember that the next time you question other peoples work or what you think they are about. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC)